When The Gundam SEED Characters go to TV TOKYO
by AthrunXCagalli4ever
Summary: Think when evrey character reads a paper in the bulletin boards. and leaves Sunrise. Who will they meet? Who will they find? FIND OUT! READ AND REVIEW PLS. First Fanfic
1. The Possible Happenings

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny

First fanfic!

* * *

**POSSIBLE HAPPENINGS...**

1. Cagalli/Mia will die

2. Lacus may never come back to Kira

3. Kira will find a new girl

4. Lunamaria/Stellar will die

5. Mu is Neo

6. Murrue will be with Waltfeld

7. Athrun will be engaged to Mia

8. Yuuna will die

9. Athrun will be in ZAFT forever

10. Rey will die

11. Mirialla will fall in love with another guy

12. Yzak finds a new girl

13.Kira/Athrun will fall in love with Meylin

14. There is a new character named Anna

13. Cagalli is a coordinator

* * *

These Rumors can be found in the Sunrise Bulletin Board. All was surprised to read this. 

Lunamaria: WHAT! I am going to die! No Way!

Lacus: I will never come back to my beloved kira!

Mirailla: this is going to be good, ain't it Dearka

Dearka: Now Way! I am rallying!

Mia: Oh no! I am going to die.. ahh... ooo I am going to be engage with athrun! Wooohooo! Yehey!

Cagalli: Shut Up Bitch! there is no way I am going to die come on Dearka let's rally!

Dearka: My Pleasure!

Lunamaria: Join Me too!

Kira: Who is Anna? Meylin? Eeewww...

Lacus: Kira, Let's rally!

Kira: OK!

Mia: Me too!

Then Athrun passed by as he reads the rumors he got shocked that he will like Meylin and engaged with Mia and never comes back to Cagalli. Then he heard them agreeing to rally so he went and join the same for Yzak seeing that he will like a girl we liked to vomit that he joined. As for Meylin seeing her crush Athrun she joined.

ALL: SUNRISE SUCKS! SUNRISE SUCKS! CHANGE THE POSSIBLE HAPPENINGS!

Then Inuyasha came telling them.

Inuyasha: You are all FIRED! Said the president.

ALL: SURE!

All of them was glad but they had nowhere to stay until Dearka had an idea.

Dearka: Guys! I have an idea

Yzak: Himala! It's a Miracle!

Dearka: whatever Yzak! Lets go to TV TOKYO!

All were surprised to see Dearka had a wonderful idea evreybody nodded and saying "great Idea!"

* * *

So what will happen? Will they meet new friends? or can they survive when the will go to TV TOKYO?

Preview:

Lacus: This soo big!

Haro:Big!big!big!

Cagalli: Woah! It's soo...

A yellow haired guy approached them wearing a orange clothes with swirls on it.

Yellow haired guy: Hello! You must be the new peeps here I am...

STAY TUNE!  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! Flame or whatever I don't care! (Me Dances like chicken little)


	2. Everybody arrived in TV Tokyo

Everybody arrived in TV Tokyo, they were all astonished to see TV Tokyo. It was big large, no bulletin board, full of anime and it has a nice graphics.

Lacus: This soo big!

Haro:Big!big!big!

Cagalli: Woah! It's soo...

A yellow haired guy approached them wearing a orange clothes with swirls on it.

Yellow haired guy: Hello! You must be the new peeps here I am...I am Naruto! You must be the new characters. I will help you roam around.

Then came a guy brownish hair that has a scar like Kenshin Himura kind of look like Kira and Shinn that is only older.

Brownish haired guy: Guns… how I love guns… Chidori!

Then the very popular Uchia Sasuke butted in.

Sasuke: Who copied my Chidori! I am going to kill you SOUSUKE!

Naruto: STOP! We have new people here!

Sasuke: I don't care.

Naruto: Well, don't mid those two, anyway pls. introduce yourself first then I'll bring you to the president.

Lacus: Ohayo! I am Lacus Clyne

_Naruto: She is so beautiful_

Kira: Kira Yamato here.

Cagalli: Name's Cagalli Yula

Lunamaria: Ei! Naruto I am Lunamaria Hawke!

Mia: Naruto you sooo Kawaiii! I am Mia!

_Naruto: Big… Big… doesn't she looks like Lacus_

Mia: I know what you are thinking

Naruto: uhh… eh…

Mia: That I look like that Lacus Clyne

Naruto: Uhmm Yeah

Yzak: Yeah, I am Yzak

Athrun: heh, I am Athrun Zala

Dearka: Hey Naruto! I am Dearka Elsman.

And so on and so far. Everybody introduce themselves.

Naruto: Ok! Lets go to the president

All: OK!

Everybody went to the elevator and went in the presidents office…

* * *

Sorry asucaga4ever i didnot mean to copy the name... Anyway thanks i'll keep on updating.. Yeah I know it's messed up I am really new here... 


End file.
